


Church

by kanrakuen



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Blasphemy, M/M, Oral Sex, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 20:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanrakuen/pseuds/kanrakuen
Summary: Akira wants to be alone with Akechi, and brings him to an unconventional date spot.Just a little drabble I had to get out of my head.Everyone should listen to Fall Out Boy's new album MANIA because it's basically an entire Akeshu album.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l3vbvF8bQfI





	Church

Their steps echoed in the hall of the church. 

“What an unconventional place to meet up. You didn’t strike me as a religious person”, Akechi said in his oversweet voice that seeped into Akira’s brain like poison and made it hard to formulate a clear thought. Akira wasn’t. His eyes followed Akechi’s every step, as he rambled on about Christian symbolism and gothic architecture for what seemed to be an eternity. Eventually Akira interrupted him. “Too bad we’re the only ones here, huh? More people should appreciate fine art.” A tease. Of course nobody was here; that was the whole point.

 

_If you were church, I’d get on my knees  
_ _confess my love, I’d know where to be_

 

The two circled the interior and came to a halt in front of the shabby looking confessional with a few subtle carvings giving it form. Akira tilted his head and smiled. “Any sins you want to get off your chest?” One determined step forward. The smile turned into a smirk. Akechi could feel  a bolt down his body, and as if caught, cornered, intimated, he took a step back, hitting the rough wood planks of the confessional. But just barely a second after he straightened himself again in his perfect posture and his most professional smile. “My conscious is clean, thank you. What about yours?” What a bad lie. Akira took another step, his face now close enough to feel how ragged Akechi’s breathing actually got beneath the pleasant mask . “I have a few things I’d like to confess.” Another bolt.

 

_My sanctuary, you’re holy to me_

 

Akira’s lips where soft, and his hands greedy, when they tumbled backwards into the narrow chamber, and Akechi did not resist. He may have been hesitant, but he did not resist. He kept telling himself he was just playing along; that he would just take advantage of Akira’s feelings to free himself of suspicion. Quiet moans escaped his lips, but his mind was screaming in every direction. How foolish Kurusu was, playing right into his hands. How foolish of Kurusu, if his feelings were genuine. How foolish of himself, if he ever started believing it. If he ever…

 

 _If you were church, I’d get on my knees_  
_I_ _’d get on my knees_  
_I’d get on my knees_

 

Nimble fingertips slid down Akechi’s chest ever so slowly, painfully, and out of half-closed eyelids he could see Akira’s black curls descend. He gasped as his pulsating erection was freed from the restricting fabric of his pants, and hungry lips planted kisses on his burning skin. His pleasant mask crumbled under Akira’s wet tongue as it teased the head of his cock with rhythmic movements and sudden flicks, before actually inviting him into his warm mouth.

 

 _Take the pain make it billboard big and swallow it for me time_  
_capsule for the future_  
_trust me, that’s what I will be_

 

Akira worked slow, inch by inch, until the young detective was almost buried inside him completely. He could feel Akechi’s nails desperately dig into his back and into his scalp, and the sharp pain made him want more. More of the real Akechi, not the fake on TV. The unbridled, the angry, the emotional. “Give it to me”, he whispered seductively as he released him for a moment to breath, before taking his entire length into his throat. Akechi  groaned with pleasure; a low, guttural sound so different from his usual voice that a shiver ran down Akira’s spine. He pulled back, sucked a few times hard on the swollen tip and deepthroated him again in one go, enjoying the animalistic sounds his date released. _Exactly like this_ , he thought to himself and smiled, and when Akechi aggressively pulled his head back to look at his flushed face, it made his own dick jerk. _Exactly like this_. As Akechi started thrusting deep into his mouth, he couldn’t help but let one hand wander down to stroke himself in the same fast, aggressive rhythm, until the pounding pain in the back of his head and the pressure in his cock blurred together, just to be released into a white stream sticking to the confessional floor. Akechi shoved himself one more time into Akira and came with a sigh, and Akira had to fight back a few tears as Akechi’s hot cum pumped down his throat. He coughed a little when he pulled out, and wiped his mouth.

Much to Akira’s regret, the Detective Prince immediately went back into his role. He zipped his pants and neatened his clothes, and  a gentle laugh filled the small cabin. “Well, that was certainly unconventional”, he hummed. But his thoughts were still screaming in panic. _I’m doomed._

 

 _Oh, the things you do in the name of what you love_  
_You are doomed, but just enough_  
_You are doomed, but just enough_


End file.
